A Second Meeting
by Tigyr
Summary: Months after his first meeting with little Ziva and her brother Ari, little Timmy gets another surprise visit from them. Sequel to An Accidental Meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Gibs sits in his corner waiting patiently for Timmy to come and talk to him that day. The blue bear is always waiting for Timmy and pleased when the little boy gives him hugs and cuddles. Night time is best because that's when Timmy snuggles Gibs close and tells him all of his secrets.

Today though Gibs can tell that Timmy is shaken up by something. Something bad must have happened as Timmy grabs Gibs and holds him in a death grip.

"I have to get help Gibs but I don't know how. What would Jefro do Gibs? What would Daddy do?"

The blue bear remains silent and watches as a dark haired young man enters Timmy's room. This isn't the same man who had saved him from the carnival two years ago. No, this man is younger and his hair and eyes are darker. Gibs knows however that he's seen the young man before he just doesn't remember where, when or how long ago it's been. Timmy backs up to the bed and the young man kneels in front of him.

"Can you help me young Timmy? If you can help me, I can help you."

"H—how can…how can I help?"

The young man motions and a toddler is brought forward. The little girl has dark eyes and dark hair similar to the young man. Timmy smiles shyly at the little girl who frowns at him and glares at her brother.

"Do you remember meeting my sister, Ziva? I need someone to watch over her while I go and retrieve some things from town."

Ziva chatters at her brother in a language Timmy doesn't remember hearing before. The young man's hand swoops down and almost impacts with the little girl's face, but Timmy shoves her aside and takes the blow instead. As he sinks to the floor, the little girl stares at him in shock and the young man shakes his head in wonder.

He gently picks Timmy up and sits him on the bed beside the blue bear. "Why did you do that Timmy?"

"We don't hit girls. It's not nice." Timmy mutters and Ari hides a smile as he remembers the little boy saying the same thing just a few months ago when they'd met for the first time. Timmy had intercepted a blow meant for Ziva at that time too and ironically enough for the same reason.

"Timmy, I was only…"

"You don't slap someone on their face. It leaves bruises…and I don't know Ziva."

Now Ari's starting to get riled. He'd thought the last time that he'd seen Timmy that someone was abusing the boy. Timmy's own words are almost proof of that fact. Ari sighs; he has prior obligations to think of. The fact that Timmy is, or was being abused makes Ari hesitate to leave Ziva behind.

Ziva looks at Timmy who is still quivering a bit as he holds tightly onto his bear. She tips her head and asks Ari in Hebrew why Timmy doesn't remember them.

"It's possible that Timmy lost his memory due to the explosion. Remember, we didn't think he'd survive, yet he did. You even took his bear back to him."

"I am glad he lives. He has pretty eyes." Ziva states softly, wondering why her friend doesn't remember her.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy closes his eyes. He's tired due to a good day of playing outside and then the fear he's had since he'd seen Amanda talking to the strangers downstairs. He isn't sure what is going on down there only that for a moment fear had shown in Amanda's blue eyes which had led to his coming upstairs to hide. He is fairly certain however, that he's safe for the moment with the two strangers currently occupying his bedroom.

"Timmy?"

There's no immediate answer and when they turn to look at him he's swaying slightly on the bed, still clutching Gibs as he struggles and fails to not fall asleep. Ziva stares at the sleeping little boy who has been uppermost on her mind these past few days. When Ari had told her that they were coming back to Maryland, to pick up more supplies for her mother and the new baby, she'd been fairly excited, hoping to see Timmy even if only from a distance. When Ari had suggested that he see if she could spend a few hours with Timmy, she'd been almost ecstatic at the thought of spending time with the boy who had defended her not once but twice now.

"Ari? Is he okay?"

She lightly touches Timmy's hand and she can't suppress tears at the recently healed scars. Scars he'd obtained when a speedboat had collided with the small motorboat that Timmy and his mother had been on. Timmy's mother had died almost instantaneously and it was only by the grace of God that Timmy had been blown free.

God…and the fact that Ari had belted Timmy into his seat while he was still sleeping are what saved the little boy. Timmy and his mother had come out to their private yacht to help Ziva's mother. Once that was done, Ziva's father Eli had had Timmy's mother escorted off the ship and Ari had followed with a sleeping Timmy. Ziva had been sleeping and woke up just as Ari climbed back on board. She had been telling Ari that he needed to give Gibs back to Timmy, who had let her play with the blue bear, when the tragedy occurred.

Ziva had thought the same thing that they all had; that no one could have survived the accident. One of Eli's body guards had noticed the captain's chair with Timmy still strapped to it floating off the bow and Ari had immediately jumped overboard to rescue him.

They'd visited the hospital several times in the days that followed, waiting to see if anyone came to claim Timmy. Ari had told both Ziva and his father that if no one claimed Timmy, he would. Ziva had watched her father as he stared at his only son.

"Why would you do that my son? He is nothing to us."

"He has already proven his worth to me father. If his father does not show up by the end of the week, I shall claim him so that he will not be thrown into an orphanage or worse."

That same night a distraught Naval Commander had been shown into his son's room. Timmy had been in a coma almost since they'd brought him to the hospital. He'd had several bruises and scratches and even a few burns but nothing too serious. Or so they had thought. Ari had borrowed a medical student's jacket and slipped inside Timmy's room right after Dr. Mallard had diagnosed him as having a ruptured eardrum.

Unfortunately, what Ari doesn't know is if the eardrum had already been injured prior to the accident. He suspects that it was, and that the accident only made the injury worse or rather made it so that Tim might never be able to step on board a ship again without getting seasick. If Timmy also came back home to an abusive relationship…that could be an explanation as to why he doesn't remember them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ari looks down at Ziva who is cuddled close to Tim, watching with fascination as the little boy sleeps. "Well, as he is asleep, maybe you would like to watch over him and then I will return with a small reward for each of you."

"As long as you return, that is all that matters."

Ziva's soft reply isn't what Ari had been expecting and he isn't quite sure how to reply. Settling for placing a soft kiss on top of her head, he quietly leaves the room. Amanda is still in the living room. Tim's babysitter is sleeping in the recliner that she'd been watching television in. The young woman has no idea what kind of trouble she could yet be in and Ari sighs as he contemplates his next move.

He is about to motion to his body guard when a soft rustle brings his attention to the staircase and he smiles as he sees Ziva standing on the bottom stair. She's standing almost hesitantly and Ari knows that she wants to ask him for something but isn't sure if she should. He softly crosses the floor towards her and kneeling down asks her what is wrong.

"Could you…get me a bear like Timmy's; it does not have to be blue."

Ari smiles; he's seen her attachment to Timmy's bear and even though he knows he shouldn't indulge her, he also knows that he will probably cave in to her request.

"Would you like a green one to match Timmy's eyes?"

She shakes her head as she says, "As long as it is a soft bear it does not matter the color."

She walks back up the stairs and Ari hears the door softly shut behind her. Ari looks one more time towards the living room and makes yet another decision. He walks into the living room and sees Amanda now awake and sitting in the easy chair muttering to herself about babysitting such an uninteresting child and how she should be out with her friends.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a hard task to watch over one little boy. One very nice little boy, who does not appear to give you very much trouble." Ari states quietly.

"Who…who are you?" Amanda seems to curl in on herself and she averts her gaze to the floor; she is scared of the intimidating stranger in the room with her, but it isn't long before her face hardens and she looks at him with a firm gaze. "What are you doing here? We don't know you!"

"No. You don't, but I am a friend of Timmy's."

"Friend? What…what do you want from me?" The fear is evident in Amanda's eyes as she sits there worrying at the hem of her shirt nervously. Ari can tell that she's wondering if he knows her secret and his next words confirm her fear.

"You are the one who has been hurting my little friend aren't you?"

Amanda stares at him, wondering how he could know. Ari sighs and then leans closer to her.

"Listen to me and listen well: I am not a nice man, and that little boy upstairs is a friend of mine. By rights, I should kill you for hurting him. However, as Timothy is a friend, I shall refrain from doing so…this time. I suggest that you gather your things and go home."

"What about Timmy?"

"He is no longer any concern of yours. You lost that privilege when you started hurting him. Now leave and don't return." Ari commands.

"His father will wonder what is going on." Amanda's protest is met with a look that clearly warns her to say no more.

"I can take care of his father." Ari states as he silently dares her to try and say anything else.

Amanda shivers as she packs up her schoolbooks and leaves the house. When she arrives at her own home, the only thing she tells her parents is that she no longer has to worry about babysitting the little boy. Her parents say nothing as they figure it means that Tim's father is finally home and can take care of his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Ari leaves the house, stopping briefly to talk to his bodyguard who walks into the house and Ari heads into town, picking up the supplies that his family will need to continue their voyage home. As he gets ready to leave the store he remembers Ziva's request and puts the other groceries in the car before heading for a nearby toy store that he'd seen on the drive into town.

Walking up and down the aisles, he decides to get some assistance. He strides to the nearest clerk and asks,

"Excuse me, but would you be able to show me the teddy bears that are currently available?"

"Certainly sir, is there anything in particular that you require?"

"Only that it's extremely soft, and possibly one with green eyes if they make one." He's thinking about Ziva's fascination with Timmy's green eyes when he says it.

The clerk smiles and leads him to the back of the store where a new box of teddy bears is just being opened. Ari looks with interest as the clerk gently picks up several of the bears and hands them to him. Black, white, brown and then the one that catches his own eye; it's a golden brown with deep green eyes.

"This one, my little sister will like this one I think."

The clerk smiles as he pets the bear, "How old is your sister?"

"She's almost four; she has a friend who has green eyes and a soft teddy bear."

The clerk nods in comprehension, "She wanted a teddy bear of her own?"

Ari nods, "She has never asked for one until today. Her friend shared his with her a few months ago and she has been fascinated with them both ever since."

"That's sweet; it's her first crush."

Ari stares at the young woman who blushes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. I just think it's cute when kids are able to become friends from a young age. Almost makes me want one or two myself someday."

Ari looks at her and then asks, "Are you available tonight? Not for me; our friend's father is out of town and I had to fire the babysitter at the last minute. I didn't trust her with his welfare."

Maggie Lawson studies the handsome young man in front of her. From watching him, she can tell that he's been completely honest with her. She wants to tell him no, but something else compels her to say, "I don't get off until six, can you stay with your friend until then?"

Ari smiles in gratitude and tells her that they'll be there. He writes down the address for her and says that they'll wait until she shows up. Once he heads back up front, Maggie looks at the address and frowns slightly as she knows that address: it's close to her family's home; her mother had mentioned something just last month about the young widower who almost lost his son in the same explosion that killed his wife.

Maggie makes up her mind and looks around the store. Ari is still at the counter waiting to pay for the bear. She walks up to him and asks him if he'll wait a few minutes for her to speak to her supervisor. Ari nods and motions towards the bear indicating that he still has to pay for Ziva's gift.

Maggie runs to the back office and finds her boss, who just happens to be her mother. "Hey mom, you remember that naval commander you were telling me about? A friend of theirs just came in asking if I could come over. Something happened to the boy's babysitter."


	5. Chapter 5

Sondra Lawson smiles and nods her approval. "Is someone downstairs? Do you need me down there to watch the floor?"

"Janet is still at the counter as are Mary and Shelby. I just…I need to do this Mom."

Sondra studies her daughter who seldom asks for time to do anything let alone on such short notice. For Maggie to do so now, in the middle of the day tells Sondra that something is definitely wrong.

"Go, see what you can do. I'll call the base and see if we can somehow get in touch with Commander McGee."

Maggie grabs her purse and keys and dashes to the front of the store where Shelby is just bagging up the bear. Ari smiles as Maggie approaches and Maggie can see that the young man is definitely a charmer when he wants to be yet something tells her that he can be someone to be reckoned with as well.

Ari puts a gentle hand on her back leading her out of the store as he picks up the bag with the teddy bear. He stops just outside the store and Maggie almost bumps into him at the sudden stop.

"Forgive me Maggie, but do you know of a medallion of any kind that might be appropriate for Timmy? He has been very brave these past few months as I'm sure you know and I promised my sister I would bring him home something as well."

Maggie thinks about Timmy and his father before replying. "You might get him a St. Christopher's medal or one of St. Francis."

"Why these in particular?"

"They are patron saints. St. Christopher is the patron saint of travelers; as Timmy's dad is in the Navy, it could be that Timmy will be moving around a lot. St. Francis is the patron saint of animals. If Timmy is attached to his bear, he might like thinking that his friend is protected by St. Francis."

Ari nods thoughtfully and leads her out to where he's parked. She looks at the packages and he tells her if she wants to, she could just meet him at the McGee residence. Maggie nods as it will allow her to take her own car and not have to rely on someone else if she needs to drive Timmy anywhere later on.

Ari makes one more stop and then heads back to Timmy's house. He doesn't want his bodyguard to mistake Maggie as a threat so he radios ahead to let Amir know Maggie is on her way. Amir tells him that Maggie's car has just pulled into the driveway.

"I am right behind her, Amir. Ask her to wait for me."

"Yes, Ari."


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie isn't sure what she's expecting when she pulls into the McGee driveway. Certainly not an armed guard who quietly tells her that she's to wait for Ari to arrive as he will need to introduce her to Timmy.

Wondering just what is going on, Maggie waits and then Ari is beside her, motioning for her to follow him into the McGee household. A little girl with dark brown eyes is sitting on the floor in the living room talking quietly to a little boy, not much older than the girl. A blue teddy bear is sitting between them and is clearly the topic of the day. They're both so engrossed in their conversation that neither of them notice Maggie's presence until Ari clears his throat.

Timmy stands up and Maggie inhales when she sees the distrust in his bright green eyes. The little girl mutters something and Timmy hands her his bear. The little girl quiets down while they wait for introductions. Ari pulls out two bags and hands the smaller of the two to Timmy who looks up at him in question. Ari motions for Timmy to open the bag and as the little boy does so he sees two small boxes. He hands them to Ari who places the first medallion shaped like a dog tag around Timmy's neck.

"These are for you and Gibs, Timmy. St. Christopher for you as we know that you and your father travel but this one," Ari gently drapes it around Gibs neck, "this one is for Gibs. It's St. Francis of Assisi. He's the patron saint of animals including special friends like your friend Gibs."

Timmy quietly thanks him and then Ari brings Maggie forward.

"Timmy, this is Maggie. She'll be watching over you after Ziva and I leave. I need you to trust her as she helped me picked out Ziva's new bear. She also helped me to pick out the medals that you and Gibs are wearing."

Ziva is patiently waiting for her brother to acknowledge her so that she can open her bag. Opening it up she coos at the color of the bear's fur before turning the bear over in her hands, as Ari rarely indulges her with something so precious and she knows she'll treasure the stuffed animal for many years to come. As she turns the bear to look at its eyes they indeed remind her of Timmy's green eyes and she thanks Ari in not just Hebrew but also in English.

Ari smiles at her proudly and asks her to take Timmy back up to his bedroom as he needs to talk to Maggie before they leave for the day.

Maggie watches as the children obediently head upstairs and Ari quietly tells her that he'll explain everything in a few minutes. He follows Timmy and Ziva up to Timmy's room and Timmy holds out his hands, asking silently for a hug.

Ari obliges the little boy feeling the silent tears roll down Timmy's cheeks. He'd been so afraid before Ari and Ziva had shown up and now his friends were going to leave him again. He doesn't know Maggie well enough to trust her yet and he's not sure he really wants to despite Ari's soft words of encouragement.

"Hey, my little warrior friend. It will be alright. You will be fine now. Miss Maggie has already said she will contact your father to let him know that she will be here with you."

Timmy whispers in his ear and Ari gives him a hug. "I know, but we will be here for at least a few more hours, and then you can see for yourself that she will not hurt you my friend. I am here and so is Ziva and Amir is going to be outside making sure that all of us are safe."

Ziva looks on with concern in her eyes because she doesn't think it's Maggie that's worrying Timmy. It's losing contact with his friends again. She wanders over to Timmy's small globe and whirls it around a few times before finding what she wants. She then comes back over to Ari and tugs on his pants leg. He looks down at her and she points to the globe, where Israel is and Ari gives her yet another rare smile. Picking her up in his other arm, he takes both children over and deposits them on the ground then takes Timmy's hand and puts it on the raised surface, showing him where they live.

Timmy's face brightens temporarily before he goes and sits down on his bed petting Gibs. Ziva sits down beside him and hands him her teddy bear asking him what he thinks she should name him. Timmy shakes his head, and winces a bit. Ari had been about to leave the room, to talk to Maggie when that small wince brings him back to Timmy.

"Are you hurting Timmy?"

"My ear hurts again." Timmy admits softly and Ari motions for Ziva to keep Timmy company while he heads downstairs to see who, where or what Timmy might have for a doctor as a contact number.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie meanwhile is wandering the living room, studying the small upright globe in the corner, that has a few brightly colored tags on it. The tags are either blue or green and Maggie smiles as she sees the McGee in green and then looks in confusion at the blue tags with the name Gibbs.

Ari stands beside her for a moment, then asks if she knows of a good doctor. Maggie thinks then heads to the kitchen and the refrigerator. She smiles when she sees the contact list and pulls it off the fridge so that they can figure out who the doctor will be. Ari looks at the information and sighs as the name he wants to see is not on there.

"Timmy had a doctor a month ago who helped us with Timmy's ear problem. I was hoping to see his name on the list."

Maggie has checked the list and frowns. "I don't know a lot of those names either. Let me call around and see who we can get to come over."

"The one who saw him last month had an unusual name, Mallard." Ari offers and Maggie smiles.

"I remember him, he's a nice man. He and his mother just recently moved here from Scotland, I believe. Let me see if he's in the information directory yet."

Picking up the phone, Maggie starts to make her phone calls and the first is to the local base hospital. She's surprised when she's put right through to Dr. Mallard's office until she hears him say, "Autopsy, Dr. Mallard speaking."

"I...Dr. Mallard, my name is Maggie Lawson. I was wondering if you remember a little boy named Timmy McGee."

Ducky smiles as he puts his tea set on the counter. "I do indeed remember young Timothy. He had a bright blue bear with him last I saw him. How is the young lad?"

"Not too good. I don't suppose I could convince you to come over to his father's residence just outside of base housing? He told a friend that his ear was hurting." Maggie looked at Ari who nodded in confirmation.

"I shall be only too happy to oblige Maggie. Let me find his records and I shall be right over."

"Thank you Doctor."

Maggie turns to Ari who is in conversation with his bodyguard Amir.

"Dr. Mallard is on his way over here."

Ari nods in satisfaction and raises an eyebrow at Amir who sighs and walks outside to wait for Ducky. Ari then looks at Maggie who is still waiting for some answers as to just what she's walked into. Ari gives her a glossed over version of just how he'd met Timmy and his mother prior to the woman's death. He explains briefly that his family is on their way home, but they'd wanted to check in on Timmy first before they went back.

"He seems lonely." Maggie states and Ari nods in agreement.

"I do not think he sees many people. Perhaps you and your family can help change that."

Maggie nods, "Maybe. We will have to see. There's not a lot we can do until I talk to his father though. Hopefully we'll be able to get some changes going on."

"You will not have to give up your job will you?"

Maggie shrugs, "If I have to for a few days, until we get Timmy's father home, then that's what I'll do. I'm here for the summer at least and can help until we figure out what Timmy's needs are going to be."

Ari nods and smiles at her glad he'd gone to that particular shop in the mall. Admittedly he hadn't counted on Maggie being able to come back and stay with Timmy but is happy his little friend has someone, an adult someone he can call on if needed.

Ducky comes knocking on the door just then and Ari leads him upstairs where the good doctor bustles around, checking on Timmy's ear and the surrounding area of the young boy's head. Seeing the faint bruising on Timmy's face he asks Timmy if he can talk to Gibs and Timmy nods.

Ducky then asks Gibs how he's feeling and if he needs anything for his own small bruises. Timmy giggles slightly as he tells Ducky that Gibs' ear hurts slightly but that nothing else does. Ziva holds up her own brown bear and Ducky gently takes the little girl's bear and asks it if he's in any pain.

"My friend Ziva misses her friend Timmy. Can she stay here tonight with him?"

Ducky looks over at Ari who smiles and nods slowly. It will mean a slight delay in the family's plans, but somehow, he thinks his mother would approve and if it helps Timmy to accept Maggie as a friend then that's what they'll do.

"I think that would be an excellent idea. Why don't you and Gibs help Timmy and Ziva set up a campground in here and then Maggie can come check on you later? I will be in to check on Gibs and Timmy before I go."

"Okay." Ziva says quietly and Ducky leads Ari back downstairs to where Maggie is waiting in the living room.

"That little boy has too many bruises on him. What is going on here?"

Ari sighs and explains the situation he'd walked into. Ducky rubs his chin and Maggie looks at Ari in horror.

"A teenager did that to him?"

"Yes, but I think I managed to put the scare of a lifetime into her." Ari says grimly.

Ducky stares at Ari, shakes his head and then turns to Maggie. "He's going to need some medication. Do we have anyone here who can pick those up for him?"

Maggie shakes her head, "No, we both just basically arrived on the scene. He came to my department store and asked for help finding that bear for his sister. Then asked if I knew of anyone who could help the little one. I never thought that we'd have this much to contend with truth be told."

Ducky nods at Ari, "Good for you. Okay you two stay here with the children if you would. I will be right back with some medication and maybe some answers."

Ari sits down in the armchair, and sighs closing his eyes.

"Not what you were expecting today I take it?" Maggie asks sympathetically.

"I had hoped to find a happy little boy. I am not happy that he has been abused this way."

"My mother's trying to contact his father. I'll stay with him until he gets here."

"You are a good woman. Thank you for coming out here. I know I had no reason to expect you to, but I do thank you for it."

Maggie nods. "I knew that you weren't just pulling my leg or whatever. I'm glad I can help. I just hope he can learn to trust again."

Ari nods again, thinking of his father and what his reaction would have been. What his reaction will be once they finally get back home. He groans as he goes outside to tell Amir they'll be staying the night.

"Shall I take the other supplies to the ship and come back here Ari?" Amir asks and Ari nods.

"Please and tell my mother I shall explain when we get back."


	8. Chapter 8

Ducky returns shortly after he'd left. His concern for young Timothy McGee is evident in his manner as he knocks briskly upon the door and bustles in as soon as Maggie opens it. He motions for both of the other adults to come with him and they follow the doctor upstairs. Timmy's door is open and the three adults watch silently from the doorway for a few minutes as the children have a conversation, using their bears as interpreters. Ari can't help smiling at the "campground" that the two children have created. Their tent is made out of sheets that are stretched between Timmy's desk and his bed.

On the floor is the comforter that had once covered the bed and the two bears are in between their respective owners, sitting on small sofa pillows while Timmy and Ziva are sitting on pillows that obviously came from Timmy's bed, due to the design that matches the comforter.

Timmy's bear Gibs is currently telling Ziva's bear how he and Timmy had been rescued at a carnival by Timmy's friend Jefro Gibbs. "He's a Marine and he travels like Timmy's daddy does. Our globe downstairs is helping us see where they both go."

Maggie smiles as she recalls the blue tags labeled Gibbs. Whoever had been in charge of Timmy prior to Amanda had done a good job of helping Timmy keep up with both men.

Ducky knocks on the door and both children look over to see the gentle doctor standing there as well as Maggie and Ari.

"May we come in?" Ducky asks and Timmy giggles.

"Most adults don't ask if they can enter, they just come in."

Ziva nods in agreement.

Ducky looks at them and smiles. "Yes well, I am not most adults. I must say Mister Gibs, you and your friends have created a fine campground. Well, hello there and you must be Gibs new friend. What is your name?"

"His name is Amit. It means friend." Ziva says shyly as she holds up her bear for Ducky's inspection.

Ducky takes the bear and asks, "Well Amit, I think you will make a fine friend for not just Timothy and Gibs, but your other friend, I believe your name is Ziva?"

Ziva nods as Ducky continues his inspection of her bear, "Well Mr Amit, you appear to be in good health. Do you mind if I talk to your friend Mr. Gibs and young Timothy?"

Ziva looks at Timmy who is rubbing Gibs ear as if he's trying to avoid rubbing his own. She whispers

"Timmy's ear hurts but he doesn't want to tell anyone. Gibs told Amit that Amanda would wait until Timmy's daddy left and then she'd smack Gibs if he didn't stay in his room or go outside and play while she was here."

Ducky glances at Ari and Maggie both of whom are startled by this new development.

"Well, I think that Mr Ari here has taken care of the Amanda problem. I take it that Timothy's father didn't know that Amanda was hurting Gibs?"

"No, Gibs said that Timmy's daddy calls home every day. He's on a ship and Timmy marks it on his globe, whenever he's allowed to talk to him."

"Who stays with Timmy and Gibs at night?" Maggie asks and Ducky nods approvingly at the question.

"Amanda's parents. They think he's already in bed but he's usually talking to Gibs about where Timmy's daddy or friend Jefro is. If Timmy's dad calls early enough Amanda's mommy would come up and let Timmy talk to his daddy."

Almost as if on cue, the phone rings and Maggie answers it, "McGee residence; oh Commander McGee, yes Timmy's here would you like to talk to him?"

Timmy comes over and says hello, telling his father all about his friends Ziva and Ari, who came all the way from Israel to visit him, as well as his new friend Maggie and Dr. Ducky. He hands the phone back to Maggie who talks to the absentee father. She says nothing immediately about the situation she'd walked into, just that Amanda couldn't babysit Timmy anymore and that she'd be happy to watch over him until the commander could get a flight back home. They talk a few more seconds then Maggie has Timmy come say goodbye.

Timmy hangs up and then gives Maggie a hug, "Thank you for letting me talk to Daddy."

Ducky kneels down and hands Gibs back to the little boy. "Here you go Timothy. I think that your friend Gibs here will be just fine. He does however need to take some medication at night and your new friend Maggie can help you figure out how much he needs."

Ducky hands Maggie the bag of medication as he tells her and shows her the dosage that Timmy should be taking every day.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening young man to check up on you. Make sure that you and Gibs mind Miss Maggie until I return."

"Yes, Dr. Ducky." Timmy replies and the adults smile.

"As for you Mr. Amit, I think that you and young Ziva have some good friends here. Can you and Miss Ziva help Miss Maggie take care of them for me until I return?"

Ziva giggles and nods shyly. Then Ducky has Timmy take some of the medication before leading the adults back downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Once downstairs Ducky looks at Ari. "I know it might be an imposition young man, but is there anyway that your family can stay an extra few days? Despite his words to the contrary, that young child does trust you and he needs your presence, until his father shows up at least."

Ari slowly nods looking at Maggie who smiles in understanding. "It's okay you guys. Timmy and his dad don't know me and from what I've seen, Timmy and Ziva have a real bond. He needs this time to feel more secure and Ducky is right in that he won't feel that way until he gets to know me. A couple of hours won't help. He needs a few days and if you can let Ziva visit him, I think it can only benefit them both."

"Do we know how long it will be until Timmy's father gets home?" Ducky asks and Maggie shakes her head.

"It all depends on time and circumstance. Due to the circumstance he can get a flight, but the timing might not be there due to his current location. Which as you can see is out in the middle of the ocean."

"May I ask a question?" Ari looks at the other two who nod and he quietly thunders, "Why is Timmy's father not here with his son? He should have been able to take leave or retire due to the family circumstances."

Ducky is reading Timmy's medical file and replies,"I might be able to answer that one; Amanda's parents are the commander's brother-in-law and his wife. They are also Timmy's godparents. If he thought he was trusting his son's welfare and safety to them, and they might not have known about Amanda's behavior, then he might have thought he could go back once Timmy was healed up again. Especially since he had less than a month left to finish his contract to the military. "

Ducky finishes his reading of Timmy's file and takes off his glasses, rubbing his nose. He's remembering the last time he'd seen Timmy. The boy's father had taken several days even then to catch a flight home. What is going on in this household? Why has no one noticed before now that Timmy was being abused? Were the in-laws truly that ignorant or did they just not care? All of these were questions racing through the doctor's mind and he was truly afraid of the answers.

Meeting Maggie Lawson did give him a shimmer of hope. He could tell that the young woman was truly interested in the child and she had dropped everything in order to come out here and help a child that she'd never met prior to today. He looks over at Ari and motions for the younger man to escort him outside.

"Can you truly stay another few days?" Ducky asks softly, he's not leaving now. Not with a child in danger. He does however need to get a few more supplies out of his vehicle and Ari follows him. Opening the trunk of his borrowed car, he sighs as he sees the medical kit he'd thrown in on impulse and picks it up. He then goes to the side of the car where he takes out the small suitcase that he keeps for just such an emergency.

Ari answers just as softly as he takes the suitcase out of Ducky's hands and they head back inside, "It just means a delay in getting back home. We are in no hurry, and our mother will almost insist upon coming out to meet him. His mother was very helpful to her and if she can repay that favor, then she will do so."

And it is indeed what is happening. Amir told Rivka that Ziva and Ari had been asked to stay at Timmy's house, and the woman immediately told Tali's nursemaid to help her pack up Tali's things; they were heading stateside to meet the offspring of the woman who in Rivka's mind had saved her little Tali.

Amir leads them to the smaller limousine that Ari has rented for the duration of their stay, deposits the luggage in the trunk and heads back to the driver's seat. Once there, he opens the window between the compartments asking Rivka if she needs to make any stops on the way to Timmy's house.

Rivka is about to shake her head and say no, when she thinks about what she's heard and learned. "Amir, what do you know about the McGees and their religious preferences?"

Amir thinks about the medals that Ari had picked up earlier that day and drives to the same small shop that Ari had stopped at just hours before. Rivka tells him what she wants and he smiles at her thoughtfulness.

"I shall do my best. I think I know what you are looking for." He states as he exits the car and heads inside. Once there, he looks around for what he wants, points to something similar and asks the clerk if they have the one he's looking for. The clerk nods and leads him up to the counter where she shows him the colors and designs. Amir thinks about Timmy, what he knows and what he's learned in just the few hours he's known the little boy.

"That one," he says and the clerk smiles as she wraps it up and hands it to him. Once outside he stops and hands it to Rivka who smiles appreciatively and nods her head.

"Very good Amir, let us be going. Knowing Ari, he will be wondering what is taking us so long to get back."

_a/n: Thank you to USAFChief for verification on Ducky's summation of why Tim's father was away during this time period. _


	10. Chapter 10

Pulling up into the driveway, Amir bustles around the side of the car and escorts Rivka, Tali and the nursemaid inside before coming back for the luggage. Once inside again he looks around in astonishment. Ducky, Rivka, Ari and Maggie are nowhere to be seen and the nursemaid is sitting in a corner, holding Tali and looking bewildered.

"What has happened?" He asks softly and the nursemaid shakes her head.

"I do not know. We came in, Rivka said hello to the little boy and he ran off upstairs. The others all followed him."

Amir sighs, and walks upstairs to where Timmy is being cradled in Ari's lap, crying as if the world has fallen down around him. Ziva is holding her bear, tears in her eyes as her friend cries. She is not sure why Timmy is crying only that he is and that she feels somehow responsible.

Rivka is looking around and sees the empty rocking chair. She glides over to it and asks Ari in Hebrew to let her hold the little boy. Timmy immediately goes into that motherly embrace, crying even harder and Rivka cannot hide her own tears as she does her best to comfort him as only a mother can. Maggie stands there, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, as she listens to Timmy's sobs. Somehow she knows that the grief stricken child will need her, so she stays close by as Rivka starts rocking slowly back and forth, singing softly in Hebrew while Timmy sobs in her arms.

Ari picks Ziva up and cuddles her close, whispering in her ear that she's done nothing wrong. He then carries her out of the room, letting the two women comfort the little boy while he takes Ziva downstairs. Amir and Ducky follow close behind him, and Ari sits down in the recliner still holding Ziva as he explains that she has done nothing wrong.

"I'm sure that Dr. Ducky will agree with me that Timmy needs to cry. I do not believe that he's had much time to do so since the last time we saw him."

"He, Gibs told Amit that Timmy misses his mommy." Ziva's lower lip starts to tremble as she continues. "Gibs was with me when Timmy's mommy died. Does that mean that Timmy will die soon too?"

Ari hastens to reassure her that Timmy is not going to die. "He just needs to cry little one. He has had very little chance to do so. We need to remember that Timmy was very sick after his mommy died. But you whispered your prayers in Gibs' ears every night and we were able to return Gibs to him. Gibs is Timmy's protector just like Amit will be your protector and your confidant when I am away studying at school."

Ducky smiles and nods in approval as he listens to the young man. Despite their obvious age difference the two siblings appear to be extremely close and he can't help but hope they will continue to be that way. He knows however, that sometimes time and distance can tear a family apart.

"What your brother says is true my dear. Why look, Mr. Amit is starting to cry. He wants to make sure that his new friend Ziva is okay. He is worried that she might not like him enough to tell him her secrets."

Ziva grabs her bear and starts whispering in it's golden brown ears. Both men smile and soon the little girl drifts off to sleep, still whispering to the bear as she does so.

"You are good with children, Dr. Ducky."

"Just Ducky, my good lad and if I might say so, you are very good with children also."

Ari smiles as he looks fondly at the little girl in his arms. "We might not share the same mother, but she and Tali are still my sisters. I shall do what I can to protect them."

Ducky quickly catches on to what he's not saying. "Even if it means not seeing them for a while?"

Ari sighs, "School beckons and I will miss them while I am gone, but if it means one day being able to save a life then that is what I will do."

Ducky says nothing and they sit in contented silence for several minutes. Amir and the nursemaid look up when they hear soft snoring from not one but three mouths, and grin at each other for a second before Amir heads back outside to canvas the grounds. The nursemaid then walks upstairs, carefully cradling baby Tali as she peeks inside Timmy's room. Rivka and Maggie have stretched out on the floor and Timmy is sleeping in between them with the little bear Gibs keeping watch once more. Smiling the nursemaid walks softly back downstairs and curls up in the rocking chair, singing softly in Hebrew until she too falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Jonathon McGee doesn't know what to expect when he arrives home two days later. The phone call he'd made to his brother-in-law has left a raw taste in his mouth. Amanda had just left Timmy, in the arms of a stranger and his brother-in-law didn't know anything about it? Just that the girl had told her parents that her services were no longer required? Had they even bothered to check up on his son since that time?

He sighs as he turns the corner and then smiles when he sees Timmy playing catch with someone in their yard. The young man and the little girl he remembers from just a few months ago, when Timmy's mother had died; they had stayed to make sure of his son's survival. Both of them had unusual names and he feels certain that they are the friends Ziva and Ari that Timmy mentioned in his phone call. He's not sure however, who the other adults in the yard are. One of them must be the mysterious Maggie that had told him about Amanda and as for the other young women? He shakes his head then stares as an armed man exits his house. Who or what is entertaining his son?

Amir shades his eyes as he sees the car slow down and whistles softly to let Ari know that someone is approaching. Ari starts to tell the children to stay back but Timmy shrieks excitedly and starts jumping up and down, and that's when they all know that Commander McGee has finally come home.

Rivka and Maggie share smiles as they watch the little boy greet his father. It's clear that no matter what Amanda might have done, the two McGee men share a special bond. Timmy is chattering away in his dad's ear and the Commander's smiling.

"Ari, thank you for coming to visit. From what Timmy tells me, you and a Dr. Ducky saved his little bear's life?"

Ari nods and motions for the others to all come forward. "You remember my sister, Ziva? This is our mother Rivka David, and our newest family member, Tali. Amir is my family's body guard, and Tali has to have a nursemaid. It was due to your wife that I have my mother and youngest sister to introduce to you."

Jonathon nods to the women and shakes hands with Amit, making Ziva giggle. "I remember you very well young Ziva. Who is your friend here?"

"That is Amit. He is our new friend, Daddy." Timmy says in a stage whisper and the adults all laugh.

Jonathon puts Timmy down and tells him to take Ziva to his room and play. The children scamper off and then he turns to Maggie.

"I hear I have you to thank for letting me talk to Timmy these last few nights. You must be Maggie."

Maggie smiles at him.

" Margaret Lawson, Maggie to my friends. I'm just glad that I was able to come and help out."

"Be that as it may, can someone please tell me what has happened while I was gone. Why are all of you here?"

Maggie takes pity on him and leads him inside the house. Once there, they all head to the living room where Ari starts telling the story of how they'd come to visit and ended up staying to protect Timmy. Maggie catches Rivka's eye and the two women head into the kitchen. Within minutes, they've got soup and sandwiches ready for consumption along with a full pot of coffee and water for tea.

"So, you really had no idea what was going on?" Ari asks softly and Jonathon stares at him, at the steel in the eyes and sighs as he slowly shakes his head.

"No, believe me, if I had, there would have been no way that I'd have left Timmy's side. I thought that I could trust them; Rose had told me that we could trust them with our son."

Ari puts a hand on his shoulder. "We often look past the obvious, when we have loss in front of us. Grief for your wife and the bruises that Timmy had from the accident might have temporarily blinded you to what was there or even what was not. I will not hold you responsible this time. I will not be so lenient the next time I visit."

"You won't have to worry. I've finished up the last tour I needed. I can be home for him now."

Ari looks at him, at the worry and fear in those emerald green eyes. "He is alright Commander. We got here in time. He is a bit traumatized, but I think now that you are home, and with Miss Maggie to help you, he will grow up to be a fine young man. Dr. Ducky is coming over in a few minutes and he should be able to confirm that for me."

Ducky arrives as if on cue and agrees with Ari's statement. "Where is our bright lad anyway?"

"Gibs took Amit upstairs," Amir tells Ari and the adults all smile. Ducky has Jonathon follow him and the young father brushes away tears as he watches his son interact with the little girl. There are no social or racial boundaries in that room. Just two friends talking,laughing, and playing together as children should.

"Amit will miss his friend Gibs and I shall miss my friend Timmy." Ziva states softly and Timmy gives her a hug.

"Gibs and I will miss our friends too." Timmy says ducking his head. He thinks for a moment then goes over to his globe. He traces the surface, and asks her to put her hand where his fingers are. She cocks her head to the side and comes over to him wondering what he is doing.

Timmy goes over to his desk and pulls out several items: a yellow piece of paper, a pen and some tape. He carefully prints Ziva's name on the paper with the pen and then pulls several pieces of tape off the dispenser. He comes back over to where Ziva is standing and removes the white paper that had been showing the location of Israel. Handing her one of the pieces of tape, they work together to put the yellow paper over Israel.

"Now, I know where you and Amit are. Gibs and I can find you and Amit if you need us." Timmy states softly and Ziva beams a smile at him. Ducky clears his throat and they look up at him.

"Final checkup Mr. Gibs. Ahh, your ear is healing quite nicely. Timothy, you have done a good job in taking care of him. Now, Mr Amit, I hear you will be leaving us soon for parts unknown."

"Not unknown, Dr. Ducky." Ziva states, "We will be going here, back to Israel; Timmy and Gibs marked it so they can find us."

She points to the globe and Ducky smiles at her. "Well so he did. Timothy, your own ear looks to be on the mend as well. Are you happy to see your father again?"

Timmy nods from his father's shoulder and they leave the room.

Downstairs Ari and Rivka are talking to Maggie. Amir and the nursemaid are busy outside getting Tali and her supplies installed in the car, for the trip back to the ship. Ziva comes over and looks up at Ari, "Amit and I are ready to leave now."

"Go on outside little one. Amir will help you." Ari states softly and ruffles her hair as she obeys. Timmy wriggles out of his father's arms and holds up his arms to Ari who kneels down and gives the little boy a hug.

"Thank you Ari." He says and then goes over to Rivka who kneels down and gives him a hug.

"You are a special little boy Timothy McGee. It was an honor to meet you."

Timmy touches the emerald rosary that is hiding in his pocket and whispers. "Thank you Mama Rivka. Thank you for giving me Mother Mary."

Later that night:

The excitement of the day, along with the bittersweet sorrow of parting friends has Timmy yawning a bit earlier than normal. Maggie leaves after her hug from Timmy and Jonathon watches as she crosses the street, wondering if he will be able to get to know the young woman better. He sighs and shuts the door then turns to his son who yawns again as he rubs his eyes. Tucking Timmy into bed that night, he's about to leave when Timmy states softly.

"Me and Gibs are glad Daddy's home. You get to stay home now?" Timmy asks and Jonathon nods.

"Yep, I'm done for good. It's just you and me now buddy." Jonathon says and Timmy shakes his head sleepily.

"You and me and Gibs, Daddy. You and me and Gibs."

_a/n: Yes, this is the end of this particular story...I need to say a special thank you to Deb, you know why my friend ^)^_


End file.
